Eureka 7: The Angel-Form Coralians
by UNMC-Leader
Summary: A/N: Deleted the other stories that are with this one. Eureka finds out that she has a brother, turns out, he's one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and possibly the universe.
1. Radia, The Dark Angel Coralian

This is my first Fan-fiction, it is introducing a new character who's a bit violent as you will soon find out, I'm not looking for good reviews, all I want are people to read my Fan-fictions, they can like them or not, to me, it doesn't matter, just please no random hate mail or random hate comments, constructive criticism only please.

* * *

_EUREKA! NO!_ The black haired, pearl skinned boy thrashed in his sleep before waking up. _Who…who is Eureka…and who was that brown headed kid…he looks so familiar…_he rubbed his forehead before getting up to get some water. He sat down and turned on the T.V, that's when he heard a huge CRASH, he checked his clock, "2:30..AM…great, what is this…" he ran out to see what he knew to be the Nirvash, then he remembered the brown headed kid, Renton, was on the cover of Ray=Out along with a Turquoise haired girl, they got married that day, he ran out and helped the two teens up and carried them inside, disregarding the Nirvash.

3 Days Later

The Turquoise haired girl woke up first, right as the black haired 19 year old came in to check on Renton and her. "Hey, you're awake, you took quite a hit, and you were out for 3 days, what's your name anyways?"

"Eureka" the girl said, confused as to where she was and what happened, the last thing she remembered was the Nirvash taking a hit from behind and then going down. _At least someone was kind enough to take us in and care of us…_she thought.

"Eureka…I remember you! You got married to Renton a few days ago, didn't you? What happened? The Nirvash is pretty banged up but I have someone  
working on it right now, the best that I know actually."

"Really? Thanks…what smells so good?"

"Breakfast, I live here alone, but I like to cook, better than just a bowl of cereal, by the way, my name's Radia."

Radia lead Eureka to the dining room where she took a seat, she looked down, worried. _I hope the kids are okay…_

Radia saw Eureka's expression, "I'm sure they're fine Eureka, Maeter, and the other two, Maurice and Linck, right?"

Eureka nodded, "I know…but…if…no, when we get back…what if they…" she got cut off by Radia

"Don't even say it Eureka, don't you DARE say it, they are your kids, you are they're mother, no way in hell could they ever hate you!"

Eureka smiled a little and looked up, "I guess your right…." Radia put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"It's not much, but it's all I have for now, I'll have to go get groceries later…I know you haven't eaten real food for 3 days so I know you're hungry."

"Yeah, I am…thanks for taking us in…"

"No problem"

Eureka noticed something strange about Radia, something about his back, he was hiding something under his shirt. _Oh well…probably just my imagination…_she thought.

Eureka went back into the room after Radia left and woke Renton up, Eureka shared her breakfast with Renton. After that Eureka started cleaning the house, since Radia lived alone, he didn't have anyone to help clean such a big house.

"Wow, you guys really cleaned this entire house...by yourselves…thank you…so much"

"No problem, it's the least we could do, considering the fact that you took us in and took care of us while we were out." Renton said with a smile.

5 Days Later

The Gekko crew came and picked Eureka and Renton up, and Renton pleaded with Holland to allow Radia to come with them.

"Alright alright, he can come, but first let Misha take a look at him, you know, blood tests, heart rate, the usual." Holland said after about an hour of listening to Renton pleading.

"Thank you Holland! You won't regret it!" Renton said running out to tell Radia the news.

"I hope not"

"Hey, watch it! That equipment is hard to come by damn it!" Holland yelled at one of the workers loaded the Nirvash and the equipment to fix it.

4 hours later

Misha was comparing blood samples from both Eureka and Radia, for some reason, Radia's DNA sequence was strangely similar to the young Coralian's own DNA.

"Well, I'll be damned…Eureka's long lost brother…"

Misha went to find Eureka and Radia, who were talking with Renton, sharing stories about their own adventures while living on the Gekko.

"Hey, Eureka, Radia, can I speak to you both…alone…"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what about?" Radia said, wandering the same as Eureka.

Renton leaves as per Mishas request.

"Well…I was comparing blood samples between your blood and Eureka's…and it seems…you two are brother and sister…"

"We're…what…" Eureka and Radia said at the same time.

"Yes, here, look at the DNA sequencing between the two blood samples." Misha handed them 2 DNA sequencing charts, one of Eureka's and one of Radia's"

"No…way" Radia said after about 5 minutes, which to the 2 Coralian's seemed like an hour. "That would explain the wings…"

"Wings!?" Eureka said, half surprised, that's what she noticed that day when she woke up.

"Yeah, look" Radia took his shirt off and unfurled his jet black wings, about 13 foot wing span while Eureka's was only about a 7 foot wing span. The wings didn't look like Eureka's though, they looked like that of a black feathered hawk.

Eureka stood there in awe when Renton came back to tell everyone that dinner is almost done. "Hey guys dinne-" He stopped at the door. "Whoa…Radia…your wings…they look…so…amazing…"

"Hey Renton, turns out…you have a brother-in-law" Radia said, smiling.

"You…Eureka's…brother…no way..."

Eureka hugged Radia so suddenly they fell to the ground. "Radia…I knew I was missing someone…I always knew that somewhere out there I had a brother or a sister"

"Hehe, well, I'm glad I finally have some friends and family to live with instead of that house…"

That night

_Renton, get Eureka and get as far away from this place as you can!_ Radia thrashed in bed again, only to wake up sweaty. _Damn dreams…_Radia looked at the clock "Ugh…always at 2:30 in the morning…oh well…" Radia went to get some water when he saw his sister out of her room. "Hey sis, couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I woke up from a dream of you telling Renton to get me as far away from some place as he could…"

"Wow…I had that same exact dream just now…c'mon, lets get some water…then we can go back to bed okay?"

"Okay" she smiled, still happy about finding out that Radia was her brother.

Eureka had always wanted a big brother, someone to look out for her, not that Renton didn't but someone who loved her as a sister.

After the 2 Coralians got a drink of water they went back to bed, only to be woken up by Holland on the intercom.

"ALL HANDS TO THE BRIDGE NOW! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE U.F FORCE"

The crew of the Gekkostate followed orders.

"This is a pre-recorded message from the U.F. Force, hand over the Coralians you have in your possession now, or we will be forced to invade your craft and take them by force." The Colonel of the U.F Forces demanded.

"I'd like to see them try to take us from the Gekko, hell, I'd like to see them try to even get in!" Radia's eyes flashed blood red and his fists clenched.

"Brother…calm down…even if they do get in, we have an escape route…" Eureka said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Escape? Eureka, I am not like you…I did some research…last night…I also contacted the Scub Coral through the connection that us human-form Coralians share…I am a different class of human-form…I am what the scub corals call…a Dark Angel Coralian…I am their ultimate defense against any attack…I am MADE to defend the ones I love…" a glowing ball of energy forms within Radia's hand and quickly dissipates. "I'm not made to 'escape' I am made to attack and defend…"

"You two! Enough, the message isn't done." Holland said, making Eureka and Radia quite down.

"You have 24 hours until we decide for you!" The message concluded.

Radia knew what had to be done, when they came for Eureka and him, he had to fight back, for the Gekko crew, for Renton, and most importantly, for his sister.

"By the way…where are the kids…" Eureka said, breaking through Radia's thoughts.

"They're at Axels, remember?" Holland said.

"Oh yeah…forgot…"

The next day

Radia prepared for a fight that he would not soon forget, he had been training all night. He heard helicopters, he knew they were there, he told everyone to go into the hanger of the Gekko, knowing that they would enter through the top, and sure enough, he saw the sparks in the roof, they were cutting their way through. As they dropped down, they noticed it was just him. Radia had on a black hooded robe and that shrouded his face in darkness, they couldn't see his face, only his blood red eyes and that's when they realized he was one of the two they were looking for.

"So, you're just going to take us on, by yourself? Brave but stupid, we have guns. And you, have nothing." One of the U.F.F soldiers had spoken

"That's where you are wrong!" His voice was so cold it sent chills down their spines "I have everything I need!" Radia disappeared in an instant and appeared right behind the one who had spoken, "I have speed," He cracked his neck with no hesitation, then did a back flip and threw his robe off as he landed, he tripped one of the other soldiers and took his arms into his hands. Radia then put his foot on the small of the soldiers back, and pulled as hard as he could. "I HAVE STRENGTH!"

"NO! PLEASE, STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" the soldier screamed for mercy, but Radia was lusting for blood and he wouldn't stop until his friends and family where safe!

"Sorry, I'M ALL OUT OF THAT" Radia said as he ripped the soldiers arms off and then proceeded to stomp his already injured victim's head into the floor until it was nothing but a puddle of blood.

"Who's next!" He looked at the remaining soldiers who then took off.

He appeared in front of them, "Not getting off that easily" He then punched the soldiers in front of him. Radia put all his strength and anger into his punches, making them both deadly, and quick, after the soldiers fell, he then walked out of the Gekko with the bodies of the soldiers.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?! THESE SOLDIERS ARE NO CHALLENGE FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHA SEND MORE! I CRAVE MORE BLOOD!" The remaining soldiers then fled for safety, Radia retreated back into the Gekko and noticed that the hanger was open, everyone was there, everyone except Eureka, his heart sank as he ran into the hanger.

Everyone was knocked out, they used the soldiers on as a distraction, he hadn't seen that coming…he felt so stupid for letting it happen.

Suddenly exhausted Radia passed out right on the floor of the hanger.

_GAAH! P…please…stop…I'll t..tell you everything…_Radia woke up after having a vision of Eureka being tortured. Renton was the first person he saw. "Renton…what happened!"

"They got her…they came in, threw some sort of gas bomb and got her…"

"We have to go get her…"

"No, not yet Radia, you aren't going anywhere…in your little killing spree, you managed to stretch a few muscles." Holland, who was standing beside him, said with authority.

"She is my SISTER, Holland! I am going after her no matter what you say! I can't just sit here and allow my only sister get TORTURED!" Radia's words were void of any respect, he knew Eureka was being hurt, and he was mad at himself for seeing it sooner.

"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN BED AND RECOVER DAMN IT! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW RADIA, I AM THE COMMANDER OF THE GEKKO, I MAKE THE CALLS HERE!" Holland shouted at Radia.

"If you want to just stand by and let an innocent mother of 3 kids who can't even understand the concept of living without a mother get killed then be my mother fucking guest, but damn it all, I'm not! She is MY sister, MY responsibility! And you can't control whether or not I help my own flesh and blood! I don't care what you say, I am going to find her, no matter what!" Radia's eyes pulsed red and black along with some stripes on his arms and wings.

Holland left, obviously exasperated. "I'm going with you" Renton said with all seriousness, he was going to get his wife back, no matter what.

That night

Radia was flying, beside him, Renton on his Ref-board. Radia had came up with some stealth outfits for them to wear. Renton held a device that tracked anyone who wasn't in close range of the Gekkostate, and so they knew where Eureka was, and they knew that they were heading into enemy territory, the plan was to sneak in and get Eureka out of there, but Radia had a backup plan that he had yet to tell Renton. _Main objective; sneak in, get Eureka, sneak out with no body noticing, _Radia thought. _Backup plan for if things go to shit; unleash my blood lust and get Renton and Eureka out of there._ Radia knew something was bound to go wrong. So if, or when it did, he would unleash his blood lust onto them, he was going to get Eureka and Renton to safety, even if that meant he would die.

As they landed near the base, they made sure to stay as low as possible so that the radar wouldn't detect them.

Back at the Gekko

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE 2! DAMN IT I TOLD THEM NOT TO GO! EVERYONE PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!" Holland's words echoed through the GekkoState

Back at the U.F.F base.

"Okay, Renton, we need to stay in the dark, that's pretty much a given." Radia's words were quite, "Take my hand, I can leap us over the wall before they even notice."

"Right" Renton took Radia's hand and they vanished and reappeared in the shadows of the base.

They snuck into the base and freed Eureka, but as they tried to sneak out they were caught. A mech stood in front of them, aiming a rocket at them.

"Renton, get Eureka and get as far away from this place as you can!" Radia said, keeping his eyes on the mech.

Renton obeyed but Eureka fought to stay and fight.

The mech shot the projectile at Radia, but much to everyones surprise, Radia caught the rocket and through it back at them, destroying the mech. "HAHAHA YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY!" Radia then charged up a blast and appeared in front of Renton and Eureka and blasted the wall so that they can have a way out, he then started to destroy every mech with his bare hands and beat any living soldier to death.

"OOF!" Radia was punched right through a wall by some invisible force.

"Hahaha, hello Radia" a seemingly disembodied voice spoke in a demonic tone; a voice that Radia knew all too well.

"No…how…you were supposed to be dead! I killed you! I watched you get destroyed in front of my eyes!" Radia's words were filled with panic and confusion; his eyes searched the area for any trace of his new foe.

"I don't die easily you fool! You should know that by now!" Finally, the voice's owner had appeared in front of Radia.

"Mizu…" Radia uttered before being punched.

Mizu was also a Coralian, but unlike Radia and Eureka, he was evil, he had a demonic tone because the is the living, breathing form of all the Scub Coral's darkness, Radia had defeated Mizu once, easily, but this time, it seems that Mizu had become more powerful.

"You see, I told these U.F.F fools to look for you, and they obliged, I knew you wouldn't come peacefully, so I made a plan where a second team would enter the hanger and take Eureka as bait."

Just then the GekkoState appeared out of the clouds and it started destroying the base, since Renton and the other 3 where far away from the base at that time.

"Well, look at the time, sorry I have to go so soon, but I promise, our next encounter you won't get off so lucky" and with that, Mizu vanished.

An hour later

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RADIA! SNEAKING OFF WITH RENTON TO GET EUREKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN BOTH OF THEM KILLED!" Holland's words were filled with anger and spite.

"I was thinking I was going to get my sister back Holland, I wasn't going to let her get hurt, obviously you don't care for her since you tried to stop me from helping her!"

"Why you little bastard, you know damn well I care for all my crew that live on this damn ship!"

"Whatever Holland, get the hell out of my face before I do to you what I did to the mechs at that base!"

With that said Holland stormed out.

"You're an idiot Radia…I expected something like that from Renton…but you…?" A female said, Talho

"Save me the lecture Talho…" Radia started to say but she cut him off.

"But, you're brave…you took responsibility and you had a plan…and you had a backup plan that would involve you sacrificing yourself in order to save Eureka…you're a good person Radia…" Talho smiled and ruffled Radia's hair.

"This isn't the end…I thought I had killed him when I was at the Scub Coral Control Cluster…I was wrong…Mizu is back…he was my…enemy…he is my natural born…enemy…the human-form Coralians are based off of traits…Eureka is the form of kindness. Me, I am form of everything that is good within the Scub Coral, so is my sister…Mizu…he is the living breathing form of the Scub Coral's darkness…he will stop at NOTHING to destroy this planet…the universe…"

Everyone in the room, Eureka, Renton, and Talho when silent, Radia looked over at Eureka, seeing her eyes fill with tears, he knew exactly who she was thinking of. "The kids, I know…Talho…we have to pick the kids up…it'll slow Mizu down for sure…he wants to fight me…the only way to do that is to get Eureka…he knows our weakness's…"

"Right" Talho nodded and headed for her husband's room.

A month later

Radia had been training ever since he saved Eureka, he was strong, stronger than he could have ever hoped to be, but he still wandered, is it enough to defeat Mizu for good? He was strong enough to lift the Nirvash up and hold it above his head, but was he strong enough to defeat darkness at its purest form? He could only hope. Mizu and Radia had met up one day to talk, they hadn't talked long, it was a truce talk, Radia wanted to propose a truce so that he could help the GekkoState with the current battle against the U.F.F and Mizu agreed to stand back and leave Radia alone until the battle was done. Now, the battle was done, and their final fight was about to begin…as he mentally prepared himself Eureka stepped in.

"Brother…isn't there any other way…"

"I'm sorry sis…but it's the fate of the world that hangs in the balance here…"

"Right…well…" Eureka wrapped her arms around Radia's neck and held him tight, and Radia wrapped his arms around her, after they broke away from the embrace, Radia started off towards the hanger. He thought about everyone he loves and cares about, Eureka, Renton, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, everyone on the Gekko. "The fate of the world…rests in my hands" the last 4 words echoed in his head as he jumped out and unfurled his wings. He landed in front of Mizu. "This is it Mizu, Dark vs. Light, good vs. evil, this is the final battle, I hope you're prepared to die." Radia said as he looked Mizu in the eyes.

"We'll see who dies and who lives when the last man is standing" Mizu said, smirking.

And so it began, the final battle between good and evil, if evil succeeds, the limit of questions will be reached, and the universe will tear, if good succeeds, then everything will return back to normal.

Radia and Mizu clearly matched each other's power and speed, it all came down to the brain of the matter, they both knew each other's weakness's, but how would they use it against them.

Mizu crashed into the ground after Radia had delivered a massive blow with his fist. "Gah…Radia, I never expected this much of a fight from you…" Mizu knew Radia had been worn out by now, so was Mizu, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve, he rose into the air with an aura of darkness surrounding him, he raised both his hands above his head and started charging a huge ball of energy that was already almost a yard wide and began to grow with each moment that passed.

Radia had expected Mizu to do this, so he stretched his arms out and made his body into a cross like form. _I call upon the Scub, I call upon the humans and animals of Earth, I call upon every living being in the universe, lend me your power, help me defeat Mizu for good! _He began to feel the very being of the universe swell within him, the essence of every being of the universe was being absorbed by his body, as all this was happening a ball of energy formed in both hands.

"NOW DIE!" Mizu shouted as he hurled the dark ball of energy towards Radia.

Radia combined his hands and with them the 2 balls of energy and unleashed a HUGE beam of energy almost twice the size of the dark mass of energy that was struggling for dominance.

Finally, the mass gave way and it blasted Mizu out of the universe, but Radia knew that Mizu had to be destroyed, so he teleported to the dark being and absorbed the power within Mizu.

"W...What…no…you c…can't be doing this…" Mizu said, weak and exhausted.

Radia put his hand to Mizu's forehead and blasted him with all of his power that he had absorbed.

Back on Earth

Eureka and the rest of the Gekko waited for any sign of Radia after the colorful blast that occurred in the sky when Radia killed Mizu, but there was no sign of the Dark Angel Coralian anywhere, Eureka became worried and feared the worst. Eureka and Renton waited at the place that Radia and Mizu fought for days on end hoping that he wasn't dead, but after a while, they began to lose hope. _This is it…he's gone…_Eureka started to cry, the kids and Renton held her trying to comfort her, but it was no use, she knew he was gone…_He sacrificed himself to save the entire universe from tearing…_she thought. Eureka and Renton made a headstone to place in the area that the 2 mighty beings had done battle in.

"_In memory of Radia, brother, uncle and friend_

_You won't be forgotten"_

-To be continued-


	2. Darkness Defeated, A Surprising Return

It had been 5 years since Radia had disappeared; Eureka and Renton have had 2 kids, Ao Fukai Thurston, their 4 year old son and Dawn Azu Thurston, their 5 year old daughter. As for Maurice, Linck and Maeter, they've started school and are making all A's. Holland and Talho had a child, who they named Charles Uvi Novak.

Eureka and Renton

Eureka and Renton were at the battle ground where Radia and Mizu fought, the last place Eureka saw her brother. As she placed a rose on the head stone, as she had for the last 5 years, a tear fell to the ground. "I miss him…so much…" Eureka managed to utter before breaking down. Renton held her to comfort her as she cried.

"Ha, you are pathetic, crying over one who has long since passed" an unfamiliar voice said.

Renton looked up and saw a figure that stood In front of them, he had black hair, pupils as red as blood and a black star in the center of his forehead. "Who are you, and who are you to talk to Eureka like that! Radia was her brother!" Renton said with anger in his voice

"You will call me Shadow-Scythe, or, just call me nothing, since you're going to die soon it doesn't really matter what you call me."

Unknown location

Radia opened his eyes for the first time in 5 years, _what year is it…wait…where in the hell am I!?_ Radia thought, then he felt a pang of panic go through him, _Eureka!_ He vanished as he sped towards Earth at light speed.

Back on Earth

As Scythe pulled a sword from his back, Eureka and Renton started panicking. "Don't worry, it will be quick." Shadow-Scythe grinned as he walked to them.

Eureka, sensing someone familiar approaching from the sky looked up and saw her brother, soaring downwards with his wings of fire, folded to add more speed.

"What are you looking at?!" Shadow-Scythe shouted.

"Why don't you look up jack ass!" Radia shouted. Radia extended his fist to meet the ground, the ground shook as his fist made contact in front of Eureka and Renton. _I feel…more powerful…faster…stronger…_Radia stood up.

"You think a flashy entrance is gonna scare me? HA! You're nothing but prey to me, weak and scared." Shadow-Scythe said as he swung his sword towards his new foe's neck.

Radia, without looking, blocked the sword by grabbing it, gripping the blade so hard it bent in his hand. "You think I'm SCARED?! I may be prey to you, but I am NOT afraid of you, if anything, I am surprised, that some weak little limp dick decided to attack my sister and her husband!" Radia took the sword from him and looked at his hand, _not a scratch...heh, this is going to be fun._ Radia grinned and punched Shadow-Scythe so hard he went flying back into a hospital, ironically, the punch sent him into a coma.

"RADIA!" Eureka said, tears rolling down her face, as she hugged her brother, who she had not seen in 5 years, as tight as she could. "Radia! Your back…we thought…but how…you…you died...you were gone for 5 years…we thought you died…w…where were you…" Eureka said between snivels.

"I don't know where I was…when I woke up…all I saw was darkness…then I felt…something…and somehow I knew you were in trouble." Radia said, embracing his sister.

"Radia…your wings…they're…on fire…" Renton said, surprised, "does it hurt?"

"No…somehow I don't feel anything…pretty bad ass…"

Eureka looked up and her eyes widened, "Y…your eyes…they're…black…"

At first Radia was confused, then he realized that she was talking about his conjunctiva, "Really? Cool! I guess when I absorbed all that power and blasted Mizu with it some of it must have come back and changed my form…which would also explain the speed, strength and flaming wings…again…bad ass, I guess I'm not the dark angel anymore…hmm…" _Flaming Angel_ Radia heard the Scub Coral Control Cluster speak to him. "I guess I'm the Flaming-Angel now…cool." Radia finally noticed how much his little sister changed, after all, it had been 5 years since he saw her. Her hair was grown out, her breasts were bigger, not that Radia was looking…he gould feel them pushing against him…he guessed them to be a C cup at least…

"That mark…I know that mark…" Renton spoke up, now realizing that Shadow-Scythe was Dark-Star's brother, all of Dark-Star's brother had the same symbol on their forehead, a black star, Dark-Star had been trying to kill Eureka from the day Renton met her, and that's who shot the Nirvash down that day that they met Radia, Dark-Star his brother this time…_wimp…can't even deal with Eureka in person anymore…guess he heard about Radia and wanted to be cautious, _Renton thought.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Radia said with curiousity.

"Shadow-Scythe is Dark-Star's brother…Dark-Star was the one who shot down the Nirvash that day we met you, he's been trying to kill Eureka since I met her…and probably before that…she just can't remember…she kinda crashed into my room…that's how we met…"

"Any idea on where this guy is?"

"No, he normally just stalks us until we're alone…"

"Well, he tries to hurt you again…" Radia picked the damaged sword up and repaired it crudely with a stone; "He'll have to kill me" _I'll wait until we get back to the Gekko to repair it correctly…_

Eureka smiled and hugged him again, "I love you brother…god I missed you…"

Radia smiled and hugged back "I missed you too…c'mon, let's go back to the Gekko, I need to repair the sword and make a sheath for it…"

When Radia joined the GekkoState he suggested that they put in a smithing area in one of the empty rooms, for when someone gets stranded, they'll have a knife or a sword with them for protection, and Holland approved it and since Radia's previous job was making showcase blades and since he was pretty much the best there was, he was made the black smith. When they got back to the Gekko no one was there, so Radia went to the smithing area to repair the blade and hopefully make a copy of it so he can dual wield the blade, he liked holding 2 of the same swords or knifes, it made him feel more balanced, Eureka went with him, she liked watching her brother work on a blade, she even taught her how to make one herself, ever since then she has become as good as him at making blades.

As he repaired the blade, slowly he thought about making it more useful, so after he was done repairing It and making a copy of it, along with 2 sheaths, he drilled a hole in the handles and threaded them, and made a screw-on cover for them and threaded it, then he put some survival supplies in 2 baggies and put them in the handles of the blades, and screwed the cap in place. As he put the finishing touches on the sheaths and the blades Eureka sighed.

"Bored sis?"

"No…just…so happy that you're back…and it's not just because you always let me sleep in your bed when Renton was pulling an all-nighter at work…but…because…well…you're my brother…I never get tired of being around you...and well…I don't want to lose you again…" she got up and kissed his cheek.

Radia smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Well it's good to be back…hey…I never got to ask you…how old were you when we met?"

"17, why?"

"Well…we were born 2 years apart…so it's been 5 years…I'm 24…so…your 22…wow…I missed a lot…didn't I?" Eureka nodded.

"Well, I'm here…and I may have missed a lot…but now I'll be able to be here for a lot more…" Radia said as he put his hand on his little sister's shoulder.  
Eureka put her hands on his wings, "wow…I don't feel a thing…amazing…"

Renton was in his room remembering the day the government took Eureka for the first time, and exposed her to the sunlight, after Radia disappeared, just as an Anti-body Coralian attacked the Gekko, "AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Radia and Eureka ran out and saw the Anti-Body. He unsheathed his swords and grinned, "Heh, well, the first taste of blood for my new Blood-Skal Katanas" That's when he saw the thousands of Anti-bodies, "well, looks like I get to test my true strength."

"Radia! Are you insane! I lost you once I can't lo-" Eureka was cut off by a blast right in front of her, but it was blocked by Radia. "R…Radia…?"

"NO ONE TRIES TO HARM MY SISTER!" Radia said, with every bit of rage in his body he blasted the Anti-body that attempted the attack and many others. He then started jumping on the Anti-bodies and slashing their bodies and somehow destroying their souls. "DIE DIE DIE DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ALL WILL DIE IN FLAMES BY ME, THE ANGEL OF FIRE!" Radia went insane and started destroying all of the Anti-bodies by himself. He landed and sheathed his swords.

Eureka was shocked; shocked that Radia had that power in him, shocked that someone trying to hurt her would set him off to that extent.

"I will protect you Eureka, 'til the end of time…with all that is in my being, I will stop anyone from harming you…" Radia said, exhausted from his attack on the Anti-body Coralians.

"Radia! That was amazing! When that Anti-body Coralian tried to attack Eureka, you went NUTS!" Renton said in amazement at what Radia just did.

"Yeah…and from what Eureka told me, before I disappeared…so did you when Hap and Stoner attacked Eureka accusing her of not being something she was…though, you did get shot. Doesn't matter, something upset the Scub Coral.

At the Scub Coral near BellForest

"Damn it! How did that fail! The Anti-bodies attacked the Gekko and then were destroyed! But by who…who had that mu-" Dark-Star froze as he came to the realization that Radia had returned and that he was responsible for his brother's death, along with the failure of his plan to kill Eureka via the Anti-body form Coralians. "So, the dark angel returns in fire? Heh, this should be interesting." "Anemone, power up TheEND for me, will you, dear?" Dark-Star said to his assistant, Anemone is basically a mind-controlled zombie, through years of torture Dark-Star made her mind his to control, she started up the Nirvash typeTheEND as she was instructed and they took off back to their base in what use to be Alaska.

At the Gekko

Renton saw the flash of red light coming from the sky, and he knew exactly who was behind it, "Dark-Star…that bastard…"

Radia grinned, "I'd like to see him try to harm Eureka again, if he does it through the Anti-bodies, then fine, after I kill them, I'll kill him…if he does it in person..well..you get i-" Radia was cut off by Talho tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"RADIA! What happened to you! We thought you were dead!"

Eureka and Renton Laughed, "well…the rest of the crew is back…haha" Eureka said.

As Radia explained to the rest of the Gekko crew, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck sat in his lap, and Ao and Dawn weren't too far from their uncle either.

"Yeah, I get all of that…but…what I want to know..is what the hell happened to the Gekko!" Holland said in discontent.

"Anti-body attack, caused by Dark-Star."

"Oh…well that explains it…well…in any case…welcome back old friend" Holland said as he shook hands with Radia.

That night Radia and Eureka slept together, not because Renton was gone, but because she wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave again…Renton was fine with it. _Radia's her brother, what's the harm in letting them sleep together._ Renton thought as he took a shower.

The next day

Radia woke up to Eureka cuddling her brother, smiling and still asleep.

Radia went out for a walk, he was up on a hill when Dark-Star attacked him. "AGH! What the hell!?"

"Where is your soul, Coralian, WHERE IS IT! GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" Dark-Star used a mega-pack to search for Radias soul and take it.

Radia started to feel a sharp, growing pain in his chest, Dark-Star found Radia's soul.

"GAAAH! D…DAMN IT! G…GET…OFF…OF…ME!" Radia pushed his new foe off of him and recovered . "WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR OWN SOUL DARK-STAR!" Radia blasted him and Dark-Star disappeared to recover.

Radia gripped his chest trying to recover from the after math of what just happened. _So, that was Dark-Star? _Radia thought, _ he's strong…finally, I might actually have a CHALLENGE, and maybe he won't wimp out and send a fake in his place or get Anti-bodies to attack me. _Radia thought this as he took off and went towards the Gekko, as he looked down he saw a mech, it was black and looked like the Nirvash, then he saw a pink haired girl in front of it about to be attacked. He sped towards it at mach speed and hit the ground so hard the Earth shook, when the dust from the impact settled he stood up and stopped the mech from attacking, he noticed there was no pilot, _is the mech moving on its own…or is it being controlled remotely_? That's when Radia looked behind him and saw the pink haired girl. When the mech moved to attack, Radia pulled his Blood Skal blades out and started attacking the mech, surprisingly it was effective enough to immobilize it. Radia helped the girl up and explained who he was, but the girl looked like she was a zombie, she didn't respond or even talk, Radia thought she was in shock until she pulled out a knife.

"I am ordered to kill you Radia." Anemone told him in a monotone voice.

"Well, if you want to kill me, can you at least tell me who you are; I'd like to know who my killer is."

"I am Anemone, assistant of Dark-Star." She said, again in the monotone voice.

"Anemone? Well, at least I know who you are…now, how do I get you out of that state you're in." Radia thought, as Anemone went to stab him. He then grabbed her arms and then put them behind her back, shoving her to the ground, not out of anger, but in self defense.

Anemone grunted and tried to get out of the hold Radia had her in, but it was no use, is grip was firm and he was not moving at all.

_Well, the only way she could have been put into a state such as this is through years of torture…hmm…I wander…_Radia turned her around and knocked her out so that he wouldn't have to deal with the struggling.

The next day

Anemone opened her eyes suddenly, waking up from a nightmare, a tear began to form but then stopped, her mind was empty and there was only one thing she knew to do, follow Dark-Stars orders, when Radia walked in she jumped up to attack him, when Radia put his hand on her shoulder she snapped out of the brainwashed state she was in for a moment, long enough to utter 2 words, "Help me." And that was it, and then she resumed her aggressive stance.

"Calm down Anemone, I'm going to help you" Radia said calmly, no one knew she was there.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" She shouted at Radia. Though it did nothing to stop what he did next.

Radia placed his lips onto Anemone's lips, knowing that the only way to reverse years and years of torture was some ones love. Anemone snapped right out of her brainwashed state once again, only to break down crying in Radias arms, she was finally free of Dark-Star's grip, but the years of torture and abuse was taking its toll on her.

"Ssh…you're free now Anemone…Dark-Star isn't going to touch you, I promise."

"I…I'm so sorry..!" Anemone started to say, then Radia kissed her again, only this time, it was longer, more passionate.

"Don't be…you weren't in control of your actions Anemone, but now you are, and you don't have to be scared…you're safe." Radia began comforting her by running her hair through his fingers and holding her. "No one is gonna hurt you anymore, I promise"

"T…thank you" Anemone said through the tears.

_Dark-Star's gonna pay for what he's done!_

Renton walked in and saw Anemone and Radia. "What's going on here…why is she here! She's with Dark-Star!"  
"Not anymore Renton, Dark-Star had her under his control, but now she's free."

"Renton…I'm so sorry for trying to kill you and Eureka, I promise, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't…" Anemone said quietly.

"It's fine…" Renton said, still skeptical about her sincerity.

The Gekko started its taxi, and the crew got ready for takeoff.

"Take off is a go" Holland said over the intercom.

The Gekko's landing wheels retracted when the Gekko got in the air.

A week later

It's been a week since the last attack on the Gekko, and it's been relatively boring, other than the occasional chore here and there, the crew didn't have anything to do.

Radia and Anemone were getting to know each other when something attacked the Gekko. The ship shook as a blast struck the tail end of the ship, blowing out one of the main engines.

"AH!" Radia and Anemone said in surprise and Holland ordered the crew to prepare for attack.

Radia went into the hanger and got in his mech, "Nirvash type 039, code name; Shadow, lock down confirmed and ready for launch!" Radia told Holland.

"Okay, the catapult is good to go, good luck Radia."

Radia launched out and his mech went into attack position.

The month that Radia disappeared they built a mech, it looked like the type 39 Nirvash but black and red, and some other improvements, made by Eureka and Renton.

Radia saw the attacker clear as the sky, it was another Anti-Body assault. Only this time there were millions.

"I see the targets, I am WAY out numbered commander, there's at least 4 million out here. Wait, Holland did you allow Anemone to launch!?"

"No, I didn't, Anemone, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not allowing Radia to go out alone."

"Anemone, go back!" Radia said right before one of the Anti-bodies attacked Anemone's Nirvash model. "NO!" Radia ejected from his mech as he unfurled his wings. His eyes began to fill with rage and he sped towards Anemone's mech and right before another Anti-body was able to destroy it and Anemone, Raida broke in and took Anemone out of the mech, going back into the Gekko and making sure she was okay. Raida then went back out and unleashed his full rage. "HAHAHAHAHA! 4 MILLION AGAINST ONE, MORE BLOOD, MORE GORE, ALL OF YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT YOU THERE!" Radia unsheathed his Blood Skal blades and they started glowing along with his eyes. As another anti-body attacked the Gekko, Radia grabbed it and shoved his hand into its eye, "HAHAHA, BURN AS YOUR BROTHEREN BEFORE YOU HAVE!" Radia gripped onto something and the Anti-body was blasted to pieces. "WHAT?!" Radia looked around and saw the Nirvash with its guns out and aimed at the anti-bodies. "DON'T GET IN MY WAY THURSTON!" Radia started attacking more and more anti-bodies, killing and destroying them all, one by one the anti-bodies' numbers started to dissipate, "DIE, ALL OF YOU WILL DIE IN FIRE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Radia started charging blasts around him, thousands and then millions. Surrounding him and focusing them all on the remaining anti-bodies. "NOW, ALL OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!" The charges blasted all of the anti-bodies, destroying them all at once.

Holland just watched as Radia's rage took him over.

After about an hour of cooling down, Radia finally returned back to his normal state.

Radia hadn't felt that much rage since when he saw a man attack his sister.

"Radia? Are you okay?" Anemone came into his room, he was in the hospital wing of the Gekko, he had pulled several muscles fighting, and the amount of energy that was used was massive.

"Yeah, body hurts but I'm okay…"

Anemone smiled and kissed Radia, "You're an idiot Radia…but I love you, so you're my idiot…thanks for saving me…"

"You don't have to thank me…when it comes to someone I love…I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt that person…even if I die…" Radia said holding Anemone's hand.

Eureka came in and kissed Radia's cheek, "You're a moron Ra-" she started to say, but she was cut off.

"Already heard it lil sis"

"Oh…"

Anemone stared off into space, "I'm pregnant" she said, absent mindedly.

Radia, Renton and Eureka looked at her.

"What? It's Radias. Dark-Star never tried anything on me…"

"You…and Radia…and…" Renton said, surprised and confused at the same time."

"Dude, come on, you and Eureka did the same thing, twice."

"I know…it's just…never mind."

Eureka's eyes lit up and she hugged Anemone, "Congratulations Anemone!"

Radia smiled, _Now, all I gotta do is get is a ring_

Dark-Star's base

"So, Anemone's training has been broken…" Dark-Star said for the umpteenth time in a row, still stricken with fear and rage, as he watched the hacked video footage of Radia kissing Anemone, as he did for about a week. He gripped the arm of his chair. "GRAH! DAMN IT!" He shouted, enraged at the fact that Radia has stopped his plans four times. "FIRST YOU KILL MIZU, THEN SHADOW-STAR, THEN THE ANTIBODIES NOW YOU TAKE ANEMONE FROM ME! DAMN YOU RADIA, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Dark-Star punched the screen of the monitor and got up. "Fine, if that's how you want it, okay, I'll take you on face to face, but I promise you. You. Will. Die." Dark-Star grinned as he looked into the darkness of the night.

GekkoState

Radia appeared to materialize from the shadows, the lights were out in the Gekko and Radia felt a presence that was unwanted, the only light there was were his wings of fire, he started walking towards the hanger to see if anyone had somehow gotten in, when he got there, all he saw was TheEnd, the Nirvash type: 039 and the original Nirvash. That's when he felt it again, only this time, he felt someone was behind him, he pulled his swords out only to come millimeters away from Mizu's throat, or rather, his spirit's throat.

"Mizu! How…you're dead…I destroyed you!"

"You did, I am dead, I am just a spirit, Dark-Star is coming, he is much stronger than me Radia, he was controlling me just as he controlled Anemone, he knew about you being Eureka's brother, he needed me to kill you, but I failed. Dark-Star is quite possibly the strongest mortal being there is, it will seem like he has no weakness…he has only one…remember this, you can't kill, what you can't see."

With that, the spirit of Mizu disappeared.

_You can't kill what you can't see…if he means go invisible…I can't do that…_

Radia went back to Anemone and his rooms and went back to sleep.

The next day

Radia woke up outside, confused, he looked around and saw Renton, Eureka and Anemone tied up.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, took you long enough!" Dark-Star said, in aggravation.

"You must be Dark-Star, if it's me you want dead, why take the others?"

"I want them to watch as I beat you to death with my bare hands"

Radia couldn't help but laugh.

"You, kill me!? HA, that's real funny Dark-Star, I'll make you a deal, you let them go," Radia said, getting up, "and I'll pretend this never happened."

Dark-Star started laughing, "HA, let them go? No, after I kill you, they're next! I think I'll kill Eureka and Anemone in the most painful way possible."

Radia's rage started to build, and then he stopped himself, that's exactly what he wanted.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want," Radia charged towards him, "THEN ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

Dark-Star blasted Radia and he flew back.

_Finally, a REAL challenge._

Radia grinned and launched for another attack, then Mizu's words echoed "_You can't kill, what you can't see"_

Then, just like that, Radia vanished.

"WHAT! Where did you go you little bastard! RADIA!"

"Right behind you" Radia materialized behind him and delivered a powerful kick, forcing Dark-Star into the ground, making a small crater.

"You maybe powerful Dark-Star, but I know your weakness, unlike me, you can't sense

Everything around you, you only have a 180 degree radius, basically, you can only sense, what you can see."

Dark-Star appeared behind Raida, only to be grabbed by the head and thrown into the ground once more.

"GAH! Damn it!"

"I told you, I can sense anything and everything in my surroundings, you cannot…w…what…the…that…that power…no, you can't…" Radia could sense his foes strength rocketing past his own.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark-Star laughed evily as a dark mist like shroud started to appear around him, it soon engulfed him and then was dispersed, revealing a new side of Dark-Star, the black star on his forehead was now in his chest and arms, his hair was now longer, about shoulder length and it had a black flame around the edges. Dark-Stars nails were now claws and his eyes were blood red. "Now, what was that, about me being WEAK!?" Dark-Star launched himself at Radia.

"You have strength, I have speed!" Radia began to vanish but was caught right as Dark-Star passed him, he then threw Radia into a near-by mountain and started blasting Radia with all he could and then appeared in front of his captives.

_Radia…_Eureka thought.

_No…_Anemone unknowingly finished Eureka's thought.

"And now, you die" Dark-Star pulled out one of the Blood-Skal blades and put it to Anemone's throat, "you first, traitor!" He then drew back to deliver the fatal blow.

Dark-Star then got blasted into the mountain beside him, "GAH! What the hell?!"

"I told you Dark-Star. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" Radia emerged out of the dust unharmed, only, Radia's wings seemed to emit a glorious light, and they weren't fire anymore, they looked golden, his hair was about as long as Dark-Stars only it had a golden fire around the edges of his hair, and his eyes were no longer black, they looked normal, but his pupils were blue. "Dark-Star, you have woken the Arch-Angel that once lay dormant within me, I am not the Dark Angel Coralian, nor am I the Coralian Angel of fire, no, I AM THE ARCH-ANGEL CORALIAN!" Radia vanished and appeared behind Dark-Star, grabbed him from behind and vanished, only to reappear 12 miles above the Earth's, upside down. Radia folded his wings in and started to speed down towards the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE'LL BOTH DIE!" Dark-Star yelled.

"Who said both of us were going to hit the ground?" Radia went faster and faster and then let Dark-Star go just 100 feet above the very spot they vanished, when Dark-Star hit it left a huge crater, then Radia started charging up his final attack.

"THIS IS FOR EUREKA, FOR ANEMONE, MIZU, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU'VE HURT!" Radia shouted as he launched the ball towards his immobile foe.

After the dust settled all that was left of Dark-Star was the black star necklace he wore, Radia picked it up and crushed it in his bare hands.

3 Days after the fight (Epilogue)

Radia had finally learned to control which state he was in after the fight, and about a day after that he proposed to Anemone, they bought a house and now are living together preparing for both the baby and the wedding, and since the house had more than enough rooms, he let Renton and Eureka move in, all Radia asked of the 2 was that they helped pay the bills and that they watched over the soon to be born baby when they weren't there, and of course, the 3 adoptive children, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, along with Ao and Dawn were living there too.

_Finally…it's over…at least…I hope it is…well…no need to worry about the future…just enjoy the present…whatever happens, happens._ Radia thought, as he laid down next to his beautiful lover, Anemone.

an unknown location

"Dark-Star, and Shadow-Scythe, all dead, guess it's my turn HAHAHAHA! RADIA, THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO MISTAKE, YOU WILL DIE!"

-To be continued-

Authors Notes: This, along with "Radia, The Dark Angel Coralian", is my first Fan-Fictions I have made, I hope you guys enjoyed reading them and want more, I might be doing a Fan-Fiction on Radia's origins, I just need an idea as to where I want it to start off. Anyways, I might also do a fan-fiction with some lemons, maybe on Maximum Ride (Book by James Patterson), Soul Eater (another great anime) or maybe on Eureka 7, dunno yet, anyhow, please PM me and tell me how good you think my fan-fictions are, and if there are changes to be made, please tell me, I am open to any constructive criticism, but I cannot stress this enough, no hate mail, thanks guys, appreciate it.


	3. The War Begins, Darkness Rises Again!

"Launch prep complete, Shadow-Rider ready for launch" Radia said, as the Catapult came down.

"Be careful Radia, the antibodies are stronger now, they don't die after 1246 seconds anymore now" Holland said, warning Radia.

"I know, that's what makes this fun! Heh, alright, NIRVASH TYPE SHDW-RDR LAUNCH!" The Shadow-Rider launched out of the GekkoState Ship and it went into its Mech form.

The Nirvash Type SHDW-RDR looked liked the TypeZero and TheEnd combined into one, it had the eyes of TheEnd but the abilities of the TypeZero, the paintjob was Radia's choice of black with red stripes that came to a point on its arms, legs and head. It had the speed of the TypeZero, but it also had some abilities of its own, it had stealth and 2 swords on its back that, when Radia needs them to, can shroud the Shadow-Rider in a thick cloud of darkness, that no one can see into, only out of, like a 1 way window.

The Shadow-Rider pulled the swords out of the sword pack on its back and hovered, facing the thousands of antibodies.

"Finally, I get to test out my new toy, let's go Shadow-Rider"

There was one more ability that the mech possessed, Radia called it the Seventh Swell Beam, or the SSB, for short, he calls it this because the beam acts like the Seventh Swell Effect, but more concentrated and more deadly.

"SEVENTH SWELL BEAM!" The Shadow-Rider's chest opened and a bright purple beam of light shot out from the cannon, it only took seconds and the antibodies were gone.

"Good job Radia, their gone…wait…what the…"

Radia sensed the same thing Holland was worried about. _Shadow-Star.._ "Holland, get out of here," Radia said as he set the Shadow-Rider to auto-land on the Gekko.

"Right…" Holland said as Radia bailed out and began to seemingly stand on air. His mech docked on the Gekko.

Radia made shoes that allow him to walk on the trapar.

"Hello, Shadow-Star" Radia said as he drew his Blood Skal Blades and Shadow-Star drew his Ku-chiina'u blades, they are black steeled blades that are light, allowing for a faster attack and more movement.

"Hello, Dark-Angel Coralian, are you prepared to die?" Shadow-Star said as he grinned.

"Are you ready to face the fact that your ego just got you killed, Azo?"

The Azo are beings from a different universe, one that the Limit of Questions already destroyed, they look like Coralians, but they are violent.

"Ha, you think you killed Shadow-Scythe and Dark-Star? Think again!" Shadow-Star said.

Shadow-Star had been practicing in a type of black magic, the type that allowed him to bring the dead back..

"What…no…but I…"

"Thought you killed us?" Dark-Star said, smiling as he looks upon the one who killed him. "This time, you will die!" He began to attack but Shadow-Star stopped him.

"No brother, let's have some fun, you know, kill a few thousand people, destroy a few cities, and test out the new toys I made for you" Shadow-Star said and they disappeared before Radia could react.

_What…how…how are they back…wait…new toys…_

Unknown location

"Wow brother, I had no idea you were so talented in black-smithing and black magic" Dark-Star claimed, holding his Uzukachi blade, it was a 2 handed blade that had the ability to destroy an entire city in one swing, Shadow-Scythe has the Kasa-achii Black Blades, a blade that curved inward and that does the same thing the Shadow-Rider's blades do, Shadow-Star based the Black Blades off of the mechs blades.

"I've been studying black magic, I've also done some research on how to defeat the Coralians, though, we won't do it, Dewy Novak of the United Federation will do it for us, he already has a plan using another weapon. As long as the Coralians don't interfere with his plan, everything should work out for us." Shadow-Star said, examining his own blades.

"I can't wait to have fun with this! How 'bout we go to separate cities and slaughter everyone we see." Dark-Star said, planning it all out in his head. "Yes, yes, let's get a move on, there are people to kill, cities to destroy" With that, they all disappeared at once.

The GekkoState

"What! They're back!? How?!" Holland exclaimed, both confused and angry.

"I don't know, Shadow-Star is a master in Black Magic…he may have used a spell or conjured them…but that doesn't matter…the fact that he made swords for them, swords that we have no idea what they do, that matters at the moment…" Radia said, just then his thoughts were interrupted by the TV.

_**We have breaking news, a being resembling that of a humanoid Coralian has appeared over the city of Cielo del Ciudades and is now attacking the already crippled city. What's this? **_Live footage starts showing, the camera zoomed in on Dark-Star, with a huge black blade in his hands. With one single swing, Dark-Star destroys the entire city, killing everyone in it.

"NO!" Eureka screamed as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Holy…that's…impossible…" Renton said, shocked that a sword could do so much damage.

Radia said nothing, just stood there, terrified for the first time in his life, Dark-Star has a weapon that no one should ever possess, the Uzu Kachii blade, one of the 4 most powerful blades in the universe, theres the Ku-Chiina'u blade, the Kasa-Achii Black Blade and the Bloodskal Blade. The Uzu Kachii, obviously being the most powerful.

Holland shut the T.V off as Renton tried to calm Eureka down.

Radia finally regained his mentality.

"What do we do…he can destroy entire cities…there's no wa-" Renton got cut off by Raida.

"We fight. We fight until we die! This is OUR home, OUR planet, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THE AZO DESTROY IT!" Radia's eyes started to glow a bright red.

"Radia, your insane! You saw how powerful he is!"

"His sword is what gives him power Holland. His sword is one of four."

"Radia…please…I lost you once…I don't want to lose you again…" Eureka said whipping the tears out of her eyes "plus…what about Anomone and Koyome, your daughter…if you die…what will they do…"

Radia took the BloodSkal blades out of the sword pack, "If I die, then let it be known that I died fighting for this planet." The blades started glowing. "I am a warrior, warriors fight for their home, for their family. They fight until they die or of no use in battle anymore…that is the warriors code…and I live by it." He proclaimed proudly. "We start with Shadow –Scythe, the BloodSkal Blades have an ability that allows it to absorb the other swords power when the wielder is killed, he should be easy to kill."

"Alright Radia, let's do it, Gekko Crew, get ready for take off!"

BellForest High School

"HA HA HA HA! LOOK AT THE TERROR ON ALL OF YOUR FACES! GO AHEAD TRY TO RUN! I'LL JUST KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFU-" Shadow-Scythe was cut off by a loud CRASH of Radia landing behind him.

"Shadow-Scythe, you have come back from the dead, I have to congratulate your brother on doing what no one else could, or should do, but I have to say, it will be very unfortunate when he finds that there will be nothing for him to bring back after I'm done." Radia told Shadow-Scythe, as he had his blades out horizontally extended from his body.

Shadow-Scythe drew his blades and turned to face his new opponent. "I was wandering when you'd show up, Coralian. I was getting lonely, HA HA HA!"

"Well your about to be DEAD!" Radia shouted as he attacked Shadow-Scythe.

"Such brave words for someone who's weaker than the starving" Shadow-Scythe blocked his attack by putting his dual blades up. That's when he noticed that there was only one blade that Radia had. "What? Where the ot-" Shadow-Scythe turned around and saw the other blade speeding towards him at sound speed. "FUCK!" he dodged out of the way as Radia just stood there and waited, then when the blade passed right between his fingers of his empty left hand he closed it, gripping the 400 pound sword and using the velocity of the sword to swing and attack Shadow-Scythe.

The Azo's left sword broke on contact. He dropped both swords, as did Radia.

The two began to fight, matching each others attacks. Shadow-Scythe then pulled a dirty move, he took the broken blade and shoved it into Radia's right shoulder, making Radia yell at the sudden pain.

"GAH!"

"Ha ha ha, never trust your enemy to play fair Raida."

"Who said I did?" Radia grabbed the his BloodSkal blades and shoved the sword into his stomach. "BLOODSKAL BLAST!" Radia shouted and a huge burst of deadly energy erupted from Shadow-Scythes mid-region, ripping him to pieces.

After the fight was over, the Bloodskal blades and the Kasa-Achii Black Blades started glowing, then a beam of darkness slithered and curved its way from the Black Blades to the Bloodskal Blades, and slowly the Black Blades started to disappear.

"Now" Radia began when the Black Blades disappeared, he sheathed his newly powered swords, "The Black Blades powers are now in the Bloodskal Blades. He unfurled his wings and flew back to the Gekko Ship.

Back at the Gekko

Radia landed and went to his room. _One down, two more to go Radia, which will you choose, insanity and power, or darkness and control?_

A voice that sounded demonic filled his head, it's almost time to choose, every Dark Angel Coralian goes through a stage in their life, a stage of choice, at some point in their life they have to choose to go insane with power, or choose to let darkness consume their souls to have control over their actions. Radias' father, who was also a Dark Angel Coralian, chose insanity, and thus, lost control over his actions and Dark-Star killed him.

Radias thoughts were interrupted when Eureka knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Eureka came in and hugged him.

"The time is nearing…soon I will have to choose between insanity and darkness…as all Dark Angels have. As our father has…but he chose insanity…and he…damn it Eureka…I don't know what to do…" Radia exclaimed.

Eureka sighed "Brother…father didn't die because he chose insanity…he died because he chose a path that was already there…but you have a chance to make up for his mistake…Radia…" the young female Coralian looked at her brother, "you have to choose your own path…but you have to do it yourself…it's the only way you're going to be able to defeat Dark-Star…"

"You're right sis…but…right now…we have to worry about Shadow-Star…" Radia said looking into his sisters eyes. "How's Anemone and Koyome?"

"Their great, Anemone's still worried about you though, she knows your safe but…still…she wants to be here with you…"

"well…tell her she's gonna get her wish…I'm not gonna risk her and Koyome getting hurt…or worse…Dark-Star knows who she is…and he knows she, beside you, is my weakness…" and with that, Eureka nodded and left.

A few days later

The Gekko was docked at the Belforest airport and Anemone was loading her personal belongings, along with Koyome's onto the Gekko.

"Sorry for not talking to you sooner baby, there's been a lot of Anti-Body attacks lately…and…uh…there's something I have to tell you…" Radia pulled Anemone away to talk to her. "he's back…Anemone…Dark-Star is back..."

"No…no no no no..!"Anemone started having flashbacks of the horrible things he did to her…Radia hugged her tightly.

"It'll be ok…he's not going to harm you…"

"Radia!" Renton yelled "We found Dark-Star! C'mon! we can finish this man, once and for all!"

Radia looked at him, "Right…come on Anemone"

Later that day

"Alright…I'm ready…" Radia said.

Radia had on a black hooded jacket with his sword pack.

The catapult opened and Radia jumped out. His wings unfurled and he sped at sound speed towards the city that Dark-Star was terrorizing. "Radia, be careful out there…" Anemone told him through the communicator in his ear.

"Don't worry, I…" Radia started, but was cut off by a giant beam of light hitting him, driving him into the surface of the Scub coral below, he landed on the Scub Coral Control Cluster.

"Hahaha, so, that's what Shadow-Star was talking about" Dark-Star said, grinning, "now…back to the fun HAHAHAHA"

Scub Coral Control Cluster

_Radia, finally, we meet, I am the Scub Coral Control Cluster...I know you have a lot of questions, but there is little time. Dewy Novak is about to attack again…to prevent the limit of questions from occurring, I need to pass my power onto you, making YOU the scub coral control cluster…prepare yourself Dark Angel…the only way to absorb my power is to absorb the energy of the next blast…_

Radia got up and looked around. "What…the…"

_Quickly! Ready you self!_

Radia took a sturdy stance and raised his hands into the air. He could see the next attack being prepared.

The blast launched from the station and hurtled towards the 2 beings. Finally the blast made contact after what seemed like hours.

"GAAAAAAAAAH" Radia cried out in pain as the enormous amount of power and energy flowed through him, he then passed out as the control cluster crumbled with him on it. Radia's unconscious body began to rise into the air. His body went into the same possession as last time and a GIANT Kute class Coralian appeared above him, then hundreds of thousands of Kute class Coralians appeared and energy began being transferred into the giant Kute and then into Radia. Seconds later the transfer was complete and Radia woke up and saw Dark-Star.

"Son of a bitch…" Dark-Star said, meeting eyes with Radia.

Radia unfurled his wings and seemingly disappeared and reappeared slamming Dark-Star into the wall of a building "DARK-STAR, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, GET OFF THIS PLANET OR I WILL KILL YOU, AND THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO COMING BACK!"

"N…never…!" Dark-Star blasted Radia and started attacking him. Attack after attack Radia was getting weaker and weaker, when Radia was vulnerable Dark-Star stabbed Radia 3 times in the stomach.

"GAAH!" Radia cried out, his newly found bravado lost.

"Hahaha, wheres your strength now Dark Angel?" Dark-Star laughed at his weakened opponent.

_Renton…Eureka…Holland…Talho…Anemone…these…people are the ones I love…these people…are my family…but…am I strong enough to protect them…_

"You expect to protect this planet, you can't even protect yourself…I bet you're not even strong enough to protect your family! HA!"

"Yes…" Radia got up and stared at Dark-Star "I…" he took a sturdy stance. "AM!" He yelled as a golden beam shot up into the air making his swords and eyes pure gold and a gold aura appeared as the beam dissipated.

The Gekko

"The Dark Angel's powers come from his aura…the stronger the aura the better the attacks…but should the aura ever become visible…it will reveal the path he has chosen…red as the insane…black as the darkness…but this…this aura…what is this…" Eureka said, looking at the live feed of her brother.

The city

"What is this…I have fought dark and insane angels…but…you…your none of those…what are you…what path have you chosen…" Dark-Star exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Dark-Star launched a blast at Radia. Radia deflected it with no trouble at all, as if he had just swatted an annoying bug.

"I have chosen neither Darkness or Insanity…I have chosen to carve my own path…a path that only I can follow…I have chosen the path of the gods…ironic name…isn't it? No being can surpass a god, even if they tried." Radia said, still looking at his opponent.

"Haha, suure, nice trick, now, time for you to die" Dark-Star said as he drew his giant sword and charged him, he then swung it and hit Radias neck, but all that could be heard is a loud CLANG of the sword. The sword had made contact with Radia's aura, but it hadn't penetrated it. "no…impossible…you…you should be dead…" his sword cracked and broke, then the power was absorbed into Radias swords.

"You fool…you call yourself a god, but a god has infinite strength, you…you have nothing..." Radia said, as Dark-Star reared back to punch him, as his fist flew towards Radia, he put his hand up and caught his attack, crushing his enemies hand and bringing him closer. "Remember when you killed father, then beat my mom to death? Well, paybacks a bitch" Radia reared back and punched Dark-Star in the face, making his face go into the ground, causing it to crack, "bitch" Radia said, smiling "Dark-Star, I warned you, I gave you your chance to leave this planet, but now, YOU DIE" Radia said, but as he went to walk towards Dark-Star, Shadow-Star stepped between them.

"In order to kill my brother, you're going to have to kill me fi-" Shadow-Star was cut off by Radia forcing one of his blades into his sternum. Dark-Star watched as his brother fell on the ground.

"He was useless anyways, I was going to kill him myself." Dark-Star said, "You know Radia, you and I are alike in many ways."  
"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE AZO! YOU ARE A RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS MURDERER THAT CARES ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! HELL YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER JUST TO ENSURE THAT YOU WOULD BE RULER!" Radia shouted at the Azo at the top of his lungs. "I AM TIRED OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, MY MOM, MY DAD, AND MY BROTHER! AND NOW," Radia threw his swords, ensuring a fair fight, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Radia then charged Darks-Star. Radia passed Dark-Star, taking his head in his right hand and slammed it into the ground, still holding onto his face he threw him into a nearby building, causing it to crumble. "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE NOTHING IS LEFT OF YOU AZO, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Radia then wrapped his arms around Dark-Stars waist and disappeared only to reappear high above the Earth's surface, Radia and Dark-Star were soon hurtling toward the surface at mach 6 speed, with their feet in the air and their heads facing down, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Radia yelled as they made impact, creating a HUGE creator in the middle of the giant city. Radia flew up and as the dust settled he saw a huge ball of energy hurtling towards him, he would have dodged but it was already too late, the sphere had hit him.

"NOOO!" Eureka screamed as she saw the ball engulf Radia and turn into a cloud of thick black smoke and fire.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY AZO, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!" Radia came out of the cloud and grabbed his swords. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND DAMN IT!" Radia said running at his opponent, "DIE DAMN YOU!" He shouted as he shoved one sword through Dark-Stars head and the other through his stomach, "BURN IN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!" Radia said before ripping Dark-Star apart and passing out due to the extreme strain he had just put on his body.

3 Months Later

Radia finally woke up, his eyes searching for any signs of Dark-Star, his memory came flooding back as he realized that he had killed the Azo. "Radia, your finally awake!" Anemone said, wrapping her arms around the Dark Angel Coralians neck.

"Gah…easy their baby…I'm still sore as hell…how long?"

"3 months…we were so worried…"

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, other than Eureka getting pregnant again, but other than that, no."

"She's pregnant? Well, at least that was all that I missed…god…DAMN I'm sore…"  
"I would imagine so, you strained your body big time…"

Radia propped himself up on his pillow and kissed his pink haired wife, who then slapped him. "…ow…"

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again Radia…the doctor said it would be a miracle if you ever woke up again…"

"Well, I'm awake now…aren't I?"

"Yes…now please…stop…stop with the fighting…"

"Anemone…asking me to stop that…is like asking me to let you die…I can't do it…if the world needs to be saved…I'll save it…"

"I know…but…be more careful…I don't want to lose you…like I did Dominic…Dark-Star killed him…as part of 'brain-washing' me…."

Radia hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my sweet love…I won't die…and I will be careful…"

"Thank you…"

Radia smiled and kissed her again.

End of Part 1.


	4. Enter Vexa, The Death-Angel Coralian

It had been almost 10 years since Radia killed Dark-Star...everything was going back to normal, Anemone had another baby, a boy whom they named Vexa he's 14 years old. Holland and Talho also had a baby, a girl whom they named Nymph, who just turned 13. Renton and Eureka moved back to Belforest with Dawn and Ao both had turned 16 not to long ago. Radia figured out how to control his new form, which he had nick-named the God form, even though it didn't make him immortal, but this story, this new chapter isn't about Radia and Anemone, nor about Eureka and Renton, no, this is a story about Vexa and his journey to discover his hidden strength.

Belforest High School

The students of Belforest high school were all talking. Nymph, however, was not, she was just sitting in a shaded area with no one to talk to, until Vexa noticed her.

"Hey guys…I'll catchya later…I'm gonna go talk to Nymph…she looks like she's lonely…" Vexa said.

"Man, fuck that girl, no one talks to her, she's an outcast!" One of his friends said to him.

"No, fuck you! Everyone deserves at least one friend…even if they are an outcast"

"Man what the fuck ever, she's a freak, all she does all da-" Vexa cut his friend out.

"OH SHE'S A FREAK!? I HAVE WINGS DUDE, FUCKING WINGS, I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN, I'M PART CORALIAN!" Vexa exclaimed letting his wings unfurl.

"So? Your dad saved the world, three times!" His friend said, and that's what finally broke Vexa's patients.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, GO FUCK YOUR SELF; YOU DON'T BECOME FRIENDS WITH A GUY JUST BECAUSE HIS DAD SAVED THE WORLD!" Vexa yelled, walking off to talk to Nymph.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to the social outcast, "what's up?"

"Nothing much…your Mr. Radia's son aren't you…my dad's friend…?" Nymph said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, the name's Vexa."

"I'm Nymph" the turquoise girl with blue eyes told Vexa.

"That's a beautiful name…" the black haired boy said.

The two looked into each others eyes and leaned in to kiss.

"VEXA! COME HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" A loud booming voice.

"Wha-" Nymph started to say but then was pushed into the wall by the owner of the voice.

"NYMPH!" Vexa yelled, grabbing Blood-Star by the neck and throwing him off of Nymph. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Ohh haha little Coralian has a girlfriend!"

"WHO ARE YOU, WELL? WHO ARE YOU DAMN IT!"

"I am Blood-Star, son of Dark-Star, THE MAN YOUR FATHER KILLED IN COLD BLOOD!" Blood-Star exclaimed, powering up and attacking Vexa.

Vexa blocked his attack and pulled his 2 blades from the hidden sword pack on his back. "Blades of Darkness and Death. These blades are second only to my fathers BloodSkal blades in every criteria." Vexa said with great pride. "And for harming Nymph, you will be the first one to taste my rage."

Blood-Star growled, "you win this time, but I promise you Vexa, son of Radia, I will get my revenge!" Blood-Star said, fleeing.

"Hey, are you okay Nymph?" Vexa said, concerned for his new friend.

"Yeah…let's go back home…" Nymph said, getting up and hugging Vexa.

Vexa nodded and picked Nymph up and flew off.

5 minutes later

Vexa and Nymph where still heading back home when they were attacked by 2 United Federation LFO's.

"GAAH" Vexa yelled in pain as one of the LFO's smashed its hand on his back, shattering it and making him drop Nymph. "N…NYMPH!" He screamed.

"VEXA!" Nymph screamed, falling towards the ground.

Vexa positioned himself to fall faster, ignoring the pain. The two got closer and closer until Vexa was finally able to pull her towards him.

A purple orb formed around them and slowed them down to a stop.

Vexa's back somehow healed from the orb, he now faced the two LFO's that attacked him. "You" He pointed at them.

"What the…" The pilot of the LFO marked 01 said, "02, look at your Trapar readings…their increasing massively!"

"You put Nymph in danger" Vexa said, a small ball of visible trapar at his finger tip, with Nymph held close to him. "You hurt me, and nearly got Nymph killed! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The ball launched toward 01 and the LFO exploded, Vexa then put Nymph in a safe place and sped towards 02 with his swords in hand. He landed on the head, looking at the pilot inside the cockpit. "Die bitch" He said , slamming the blades of his swords into the cockpit and into the skull of the pilot.

After getting Nymph Vexa took off, heading home again.

"What was that…" Nymph asked Vexa.

"I don't know…but…I do know this…whatever it was…it happened because of us…" Vexa said, still confused by what took place.

1 hour later

"So…it happened when you two came in contact with each other during free-fall?" Radia asked his son, who was holding hands with Nymph.

"Yeah…the LFO hit my back, shattering it, and making me drop Nymph…when I pulled her to me, the orb appeared around us…"

"Interesting…it isn't a seventh swell…what is it…nothing I've ever heard of" Radia said, talking to himself. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke once again, "Well, from what you told me, whatever it is, it was caused by you 2 being in danger…and this Blood-Star if what he said was true…about him being Dark-Stars son, then that means that he knows how to bring him back…I've been doing some research…appearently there's a cult that worships Dark-Star…they've been looking for a way to bring him back, and if Blood-Star is Dark-Stars' son. That means that only Blood-Star knows how to bring his father back."

"Dad…that also means he had a wife…and I didn't exactly get a good look at his eyes…but they looked like they were half Coralian and half Azo…meaning…maybe during the war between the Coralians and Azo…Dark-Stars wife was killed in the crossfire. Which would explain his grudge against you and Aunt Eureka."

"What are you saying son?"  
"I'm saying there isn't a need to fight…if we can bring Dark-Stars wife back, he won't have a reason to attack."

"Maybe…it won't be easy, but I will see what I can do." Radia said, and then walked upstairs to his room.

"So…uh…Nymph…do y…you uh…" Vexa said, stuttering horribly.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nymph said, pulling Vexa in and kissing him. "Thank you Vexa, for what you did today…and I'm not talking about saving me…"

"Nymph…you don't deserve to be shunned just because of the way you are…and also my friends were douche bags, they never cared about me, just the fact that my dad saved the world…your eyes are beautiful." Vexa said, making Nymph blush.

"Yeah…figured you'd be staring at them since there's nothing to stare a-"

"Don't…I'm not one of those people who care about looks…"

Nymph smiled "Thank you..." she said hugging him.

Unknown location, one month later

"Is everything ready?" Blood-Star asked the cult leader.

"Yes, the ritual is all set."

"Good, then die for me, would you?" Blood-Star said right before stabbing his sword through the cult leaders' throat. Letting the blood flow onto the reincarnation pentagram, a light shot from the sky onto the pentagram. "Sa-al sa-lum henum belu-mach" Blood-Star began chanting the ancient forbidden incantation of the Azo, "Ge-um vashna chi-chala" Blood-Star finished as Dark-Stars body materialized, full of life.

"Blood-Star, my son, it has been too long" Dark-Star began. "We have company." He said, looking in the woods behind Blood-Star.

"Hello, Dark-Star." Radia said, walking out of the woods. Dark-Star drew his new sword from his back and prepared to attack. "Relax Dark-Star, no need to fight, in fact…I have someone who wants to talk with you…Daedalus?"

"Hello…my love…" Daedalus said, walking out of the woods.

"D…Daedalus…" Dark-Star said.

"M…mom…" Blood-Star said.

"Now, Dark-Star, I have something to discuss with you…Minos is coming back, the God of the Synapse is returning to this world, for what reason I do not know, but I do know this, he's after something here…last time he went to another world it was Coralia…he took the leader from us, the leader of Coralia…and we placed the blame on the Azo…"

"How can you be sure that he is coming back?"

"I can feel it…"

"Alright then…we'd better start training"

Belforest High School

The skies darkened with dark gray clouds, swirling in the air. A beam of light shot down from the heavens as humanoid beings with wings shot from the light and landed on the High Schools ground.

"Nymph…get behind me…" Vexa said, readying himself for the fight of his life.

"HUMANS! I have returned, BOW TO YOUR MASTER! BOW TO ME, MINOS, GOD OF THE SYNAPSE!" A booming voice shouted as a humanoid with wings slowly descended from the sky, he had a Greek toga and blond, ruffled hair that darkened his eyes. "BOW, OR FACE MY ARMY OF ANGELOIDS!"

Vexa drew his Blades of Darkness and Death and tightened his grip on the 2 blades. "GRAAAAAAAH" Vexa roared unfurling his wings of black and pushed everyone aside with one swipe of his blade. He charged for the army of Angeloids. _I'm going to protect you Nymph, even if it's the last thing I do! NYMPH, I PROMISE WITH MY LIFE, YOU WILL BE SAFE!_ The ground shook as lightning struck beside Vexa, but it didn't faze him, he jumped up and plunged his swords into the head of one of the Angeloids, the being fell to the ground, dead. He then got up and stabbed one blade into one of the Angeloids and another in the head of the same being and pushed making some of them fall, he pushed harder and killed the beings under him. "I AM VEXA! SON OF ANEMONE AND RADIA DAKU! AND YOU" Vexa pointed his sword at Minos as the rest of the Angeloids stopped, "WILL DIE!"

"HA! You think that YOU, a mere CHILD, can defeat ME a, GOD!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright, I accept your challenge" He said, as the army of Angeloids cleared an area of battle, "But no rules, this is a straight up battle to the death." He declared.

"Got it" Vexa said.

The two began fighting, Vexa was able to land a few good blows to Minos, but he just slapped Vexa away like a ragdoll, "That felt good, please, punch me more HAHAHAHAHAHA" Minos mocked Vexa's strength.

"Gah…damn you..." Vexa tried to get up but Minos put his foot on Vexa's back and started putting pressure on his back, crushing it. "GAAAAH" He screamed in pain as he blacked out, Minos then stomped on Vexa's back, breaking it in 10 places almost killing him.

_Vexa…_Vexa heard Nymphs voice call out to him, _Vexa…help…help…VEXA!_ Vexa woke up to find Minos dragging Nymph by the hair. "Nymph…no…Nymph…NYMPH!" Vexa forced himself to get up, ignoring the pain in his back. "NYMPH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Vexa bellowed, struggling to run towards Minos. "NYMPH!" Vexa finally reached Nymph and grabbed her hand. A purple ball of bright light formed around the two and healed Vexa, the ball then turned white and bright as ever. When it dissipated Nymph had beautiful rainbow, transparent wings, and Vexa's wings lost all feathers and was nothing but bone, literally, he also had black hooded robes on that darkened his face. "I am Vexa"

"No…this…shouldn't be…"

"The Coralian Angel of DEATH!" A scythe appeared in his hand.

Radia and Dark-Star arrived and saw what Vexa turned into.

"AND YOU, MINOS, GOD OF THE SYNAPSE, WILL DIE BY ME!" Vexa said, slamming the blade of the scythe into the ground and grabbing Nymphs hand. A purple ball of light formed again and Trapar began to swirl into a small ball at the tip of Vexa's index finger. "Now, die for me, will you?" Vexa said as the ball of condensed Trapar launched towards Minos. The next thing the being knew, there was a huge hole in his chest.

"No…t…this isn't…" Minos said, taking his last breath.

Soon after Minos died, Vexa passed out from the stress.

5 Days later

"Is he gonna be okay Misha?" Eureka asked Misha, the only doctor aboard the Gekko, "Yeah…Vexa should be just fine in a few more days," she smiled, "Nymph has been by his side the entire time, but right now, the best thing he needs, give him a few more days and he'll be just fine, like it never happened."

"That's great! Thank you Misha…what about Nymphs wings?"

"It seems the same light that unlocked Vexa's true power, has turned Nymph into…well…an Angeloid…an advanced being that is unknown how they came into being…but…it's nothing to be worried about, she seems to have taken to her new form with pride, which is good."

Unknown location

"Hahahaha, so, Vexa, you have defeated my son, Minos, he was weak, but can you face the 2 most powerful angeloids? Ikaros and Astraea? We will see."

-To be continued-


End file.
